Gray Day
by Hyrate
Summary: Lucy came flying out of nowhere towards Natsu in the middle of his fight with Rouge! Then they rolled and rolled inside a bell- and then Happy came but he was sent away! Wanna guess what happened? WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/Rated M/ Not for Children/HYRATE MATERIAL!


**-Gray Day-**

-_Hyrate-_

**(WARNING: Rated M)**

**_WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18_**

**_R&R: READ at your own RISK!_**

**LEMON x LEMON**

**-Fairy Tail's following my example HAHAHA!-**

* * *

"I've got it!" Natsu was saying as he held the naked Lucy by the shoulders, "away to beat em up! So you gotta follow with my strategy, Lucy!"

Lucy was all confused and was just about to ask something when she noticed Natsu looking down at her naked body again. Her towel had slipped down.

*PACK*knocking sound* Happy snickered*

"I just said quit looking!" Lucy berated as she slammed her fist on his face again.

"Ow," Natsu touched his nose, "My nose is bleeding!"

"That's even worse—geez leering at my innocent body! You're lucky I trust you!"

"What are you talking about? It ain't bleeding coz you're on your birthday suit! You just smacked me in the face!"

"So quit looking!"

"Right," Natsu turned to Happy, "Happy, go get something for me will you? Try to find a place where I can get extra fire."

Happy flew away snickering in the air. Natsu turned to Lucy and saw that she was still naked.

"You gonna help me fight like that?"

Lucy threw her keys on Natsu's face shouting—"Gimme a break!"

"Then go and change already!" Natsu shouted back as he picked up her keys. He walked toward her to hand her the keys when they heard sounds of footsteps approaching.

"Oi! There's a dragon slayer here!" shouted some knights running toward Natsu and Lucy, "we need your help!"

Lucy and Natsu blinked as they saw the men run toward them wearing nothing lest their bare skin. Natsu and Lucy's eyes bulged.

"Kyaahh!" Lucy cried, covering her eyes and hiding on Natsu who got her on his arms with eyes behind him toward the knights.

"Why are you guys also naked?" he wondered aloud while the knights stopped on their tracks boldly. "Is this a 'Grey Day' or something?"

"This is not the time to ask about that!" someone answered boldly, "and why are you holding a naked women there!?"

"Wah, there's a naked girl!" another one answered and all the knights tried to peek at her.

"Waahh!" Lucy buried her face on Natsu's chest while Natsu put his arms around her. He then shot the knights a dark look.

"Go away you scums and fight those dragons with your assess, dammit!" he shouted hotly and like his words, hot flames started coming out of his mouth.

"Uwahhh!" the knights ran away.

"Hmph, perverts," Natsu muttered with a frown, "that's why you shouldn't be copying Grey and going all naked! This is not the time for this either!"

He looked at Lucy and found that she was crying on his shoulders.

"Lucy?" he blinked and then quacked, "Ack—sorry! I won't look at your boobies again if that's what you're crying about!"

Lucy looked up at him—her eyes were solemn and her cheeks were flushed with tears falling down to his chest. Natsu started panicking but Lucy merely snaked her slender arms on his neck and pulled him close into a kiss.

Natsu was too surprised to react.

Then their lips parted. Natsu's eyes didn't leave Lucy's. Her eyes were still sad.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, "what's that about?"

Lucy sniffed and then wiped the tears off her eyes.

"I'm just grateful you're there," she said as she looked up at him, "I'm glad everyone's fighting here beside me... I can't imagine how my future self had lived without you guys, I can't bare to think that, Natsu... I can't..."

A big fat tear run down her cheeks again and Natsu was moved. He embraced her and she embraced him back.

"Don't worry," he said to her quietly, "I won't let your future be repeated like that... I won't have you die on me or anyone for that matter... so trust me, will you?"

Lucy nodded, "I trust you."

The two gazed up at one another.

"Now... about that..."

Lucy looked up in attention to see that Natsu was blinking down at her naked body.

With a chuckle she took hold of both his hands and planted them on her breasts. Natsu turned scarlet as he saw that she was smiling at him.

"I trust you." She winked at him.

Above the sky, Rouge and his dragon were looking high and low for Natsu Dragneel.

"That bastard," he muttered seemingly forgotten, "where did he run off too?"

"I think it was a naked woman who slammed into him." said the dragon under him, "maybe he's taking his time with her."

"Nonsense, Dragneel wouldn't do crazy things with a woman at a time like this. That'll be insulting me."

Below the ground, hidden well on one of the tall and broken walls, Lucy allowed Natsu to devour the flesh of her womanhood. He was below her and satisfying himself with little restraint from the maiden mage.

"Oh, Natsu... more..." she whispered as she clutched on his hair, "ohhhhhh...!"

Natsu aggressively worked his mouth below her, feeling a sudden intense of power developing inside him. When she was satisfied, he came up and kissed her lips with her arms wrapped tightly on his neck.

"I feel like I can blow that Rouge to pieces!" he said as he grope her healthy breasts. Lucy blushed and felt their body move in synchronism as she felt him hold his manhood to reach her entrance.

"Natsu... should we really?" she asked hesitatingly as Natsu urged her to raise her legs to his waist with both his hands supporting her buttocks.

"Damn yeah," he whispered as he pulled her up and then put in his manhood inside her. Lucy gasped then she tightly held on his broad shoulder when she felt his hard cock slip inside her, "I'm in!"

"Ugh..." Lucy moaned and then embraced Natsu tightly when he started rocking their bodies. "Natsu!"

"So tight!" he whispered, working hard and grunting, "so good, Lucy... I want to keep digging you..."

"Stupid!" she gasped when she felt his cock getting bigger, "oh—ahh!"

The intensity reached its summit and both threw their backs when both came.

Lucy breathlessly hold on to Natsu, not wanting to let go.

Natsu patted her head and then helped her down the ground.

They kissed for the final time.

"Go dress," he said as he handed her the keys again, "I don't want Rouge or that dragon to see you like that... they may have some ideas..."

Lucy smiled, "You won't let them, right?"

"Heh," Natsu raised a fist, "let em' try! Since when have I let other people have their way at you, eh, Lucy?"

Lucy blinked and then smiled at her comrade a.k.a boyfriend but-he-seemed-not-to-know-it-by-name-but –by-actions-thing.

"Oi! Natsu!" they heard Happy call as he flew back to them.

"I'm here!" Natsu waved as Lucy called Virgo to help her dress. The next thing we see Natsu flying away with new resolved and energy.

Virgo looked suspiciously at Lucy.

"Lucy-sama," she said after awhile, "you don't actually want to dress when Natsu-sama's around, do you?"

Lucy blinked in fake innocence at her ally.

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
